Death note facebook
by LeahKeehl13
Summary: Title says it all. Rated T for language. Officially on hold until further inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! New story! I'm sure this has probably been done at some point but…. Yeah.**

**I don't own death note or facebook… if I did I'd be freaking rich!**

* * *

**L**: I AM JUSTICE

_Like. Comment._

(8 people like this)

**L:** Light-kun did not 'like' my status; therefore, Light-kun is Kira.

**Light Yagami:** That's ridiculous L! Just because I'm not a pitiful suck-up does not make me Kira!

**Touta Matsuda:** I lkd ur status L!

**Light Yagami:** Case in point. Matsuda.

**L:** I am well aware of that Matsuda, and you sound ridiculous when you type in text-speak.

* * *

**Misa-Misa (public figure)** likes Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber and 14 other pages.

_Like. Comment._

**Light Yagami:** Can you disown your girlfriend?

**Misa Misa**: wats that supposed 2 mean? LITE?

**Misa Misa:** LITE? I called u 6 times and u didnt pick up? ru all rite?

**L:** Light-kun was simply busy at the task-force Amane. Please, calm yourself.

**Misa Misa:** its a free country I can do wat I want you perv!

* * *

**Mello:** first is the worst, second is the FUCKING BEST! SUCK ON THAT NEAR!

_Like. Comment._

(Matt likes this)

**Near:** Very mature, Mello.

**Mello:** Your mom's very mature.

**Near:** That made absolutely no sense and you know it.

**L:** Let me guess. The rankings got posted today.

**Mello:** No we had a geography test. I got a 99% L! But next time I'll get a 100!

**L: **Fine.

**Near:** May the best man win.

**Mello: **Yes! The best MAN! Not best fucking albino baby who still plays with fucking toys like a fucking baby!

**Near:** Temper…temper.

**Mello:** NEAR IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU

**Rodger Ruvie:** Mello! Language!

**Mello:** He started it!

**Near: **It was your post.

**Mello:** Burn in hell, fucker.

**Matt:** Mello! Ur gonna get ur acnt closed by Rgr agn! Stfu!

**Mello:** bite me

* * *

**Touta Matsuda:** I'm puttin' on my shades to cover up my eyes  
I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm headin' out tonight  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo

I'm feelin' like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin' solo, solo

_Like. Comment._

**Suichi Aizawa: **Shocker there…

**Light Yagami:** LOL

**Touta Matsuda: **I dnt get it…. :(

* * *

**Matt:** haha I beat the new cod game in one day!

_Like. Comment._

**Mello:** no comment

**Near:** Why bother commenting then?

**Mello:** WHY DON'T U GET THE FUCK OFF FB B4 I COME IN UR ROOM AND KICK UR ASS?

* * *

**Mello** has closed his/her account.

_Comment. Like._

**Matt**: ouch

* * *

**LeahKeehl13:** had a very fun time writing this and will update again whenever inspiration strikes her. Reviews would also be lovely. ;D (also I will consider any ideas you have for this...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to update. I was on spring break with no computer XD Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter. You guys rock!**

**I don't own Death Note :'(**

* * *

**Light Yagami:** is single 3  
_Like Comment_  
**Misa Amane:** WAT? LITE? HOW CUD U DO THIIS 2 ME? I THOT U LUVD ME AND NOW UR BREAKING UP W/ ME ON FB? DONT DO THIS 2 ME PLLZZZZZZ! I LUV U!  
**Light Yagami:** Misa dearest, please calm down. It was a hack, I swear.  
**Misa Amane:** WAT? WHO WUD DO THAT?  
**Light Yagami: **I have no idea darling, but please turn off the caps lock. You're giving me a migraine.  
**Misa Amane:**oops hehe ;)

* * *

**L** **Matt**  
Is Wammy's really so unstimulated that you spend your time hacking a certain Light Yagami's facebook?  
_LIke Comment_  
_(Matt likes this)_  
**Matt:** hahahaha. Even you have to admit it was funny. Blondie _totally_ flipped!  
**L:** If you think she was loud online, she was twice as loud in person. When she saw it, she tackled Yagami and screamed nonsense at him for almost five minutes before she would calm down.  
**Matt:** O.o wow... i pity ur ears.  
**L:** Yes, it was extremely loud.  
**Matt:** Haha well i g2g. Mellos screeching...  
**L: **We will converse at a later opportunity.  
**Matt:**kk byz

* * *

**Light Yagami:** is in a relationship with **Misa Amane** 3  
_Like Comment_  
_(Misa Amane likes this)_  
**Misa Amane:** Oh light! I luv u sooooo much! I cudnt live without u!  
**Light Yagami:** I love you too, Misa.  
**Misa Amane:** oh lite! I love u!  
**Light Yagami: **Yes dear, I love you as well.  
**Misa Amane:** LUV U MOAR!  
**Kiyomi Takada: **Oh get a room! Light loves me more.  
**Misa Amane:** OMG! WTF? MISA MISA IS A KAJILLION TIMES BETTER THAN U IN EVERY WAY! RIGHT LIGHT?  
**Light Yagami: **Misa, again with the all-caps thing.  
**Misa Amane: **See he loves me MOAR!  
**Kiyomi Takada:** I will not lower myself to further petty arguments.  
**Misa Amane:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHA THAT MEANS U GIVE UP! MISA MISA WINS! :D  
**Light Yagami:** Misa, do you have short term memory loss? Get off the caps lock button!  
**Misa Misa:**hehehehe oops! sorry lighty!

* * *

**L** has poked **Light Yagami**  
**Light Yagami** has poked **L**  
**L** has poked **Light Yagami**

* * *

**Light Yagami L**  
Really L? You of all people would really sink to the level of 'poking'?  
_Like Comment_

* * *

**Light Yagami **has poked **L**  
**L** has poked **Light Yagami**  
**Light Yagami **has poked **L**  
**L **has poked **Light Yagami**  
**Touta Matsuda **has poked **L**

* * *

**L** **Light Yagami**  
Just because you poke back doesn't mean I will stop.  
_Like Comment_  
**Light Yagami:** Fine, I won't then.  
**L:** You are childish and hate to lose, therefore, you are Kira.  
**Light Yagami:** I give up...  
**Matsuda:** I POKED U L!  
**Light Yagami:** …...  
**L: **Go away, Matsu.  
**Touta Matsuda: **AYE AYE SIR!  
**Suichi Aizawa:** Bit too much sugar have we?  
**Touta Matsuda: **Only 3 red bulls! GOTTA STAY AWAKE FOR THE TEAM!  
**Suichi Aizawa:** Oh dear lord...well stay the hell away from me.  
**Touta Matsuda:** Aye Aye Sir!  
**Matt: **Last post  
**Touta Matsuda:** No! Me!  
**Matt:** Last post  
**Touta Matsuda:** Nuh-huh!  
**Matt:** Last post  
**Touta Matsuda: **HAHAHHAHAHA UR NOT WINNING THIS!  
**Light Yagami: **Matsuda! If you're not working on the case then get the hell off the computer! You are wasting valuble time that could be spent catching KIRA!  
**Touta Matsuda:** Ok lite!  
**Matt:**Last post. :D

* * *

**LeahKeehl13:** Next chapter is already written and will be typed and up asap! I love to hear from you guys, and your ideas are always appreciated. _Next chapter: Mello's Back!_


	3. Chapter 3

**LeahKeehl13:** Thanks for all the reviews/faves/alerts! *love*

I don't own death note or any of its ah-mazing characters...**  
**

* * *

**Mello** has joined facebook

_Like Comment_

_(Matt likes this)_

* * *

**Mello** is friends with **Matt**, **L**, **Rodger Ruvie** and 25 other people.

_Like Comment_

* * *

**Matt** - **Mello**

Howd u get ur acnt back?

_Like Comment_

**Mello:** I had to promiss not to swear and I had to friend Rodger…. Ugh

**Matt:** haha that sucks!

**Near:** Well, Mello's back. We'll have to see how long this will last…

**Mello:** Shut up you little mothertrucking witch!

**Near:** Fascinating language.

**Mello:** Why don't you SHUT THE DUCK UP AND GET OUTTA MY LIFE?

**Matt:** colorful

**Mello:** I hate life x_x

**Rodger Ruvie:** Mello! I asked you not to use profanity on facebook! Using obvious substitutions that everyone knows is still unacceptable!

**Mello:** I didn't swear…. you didn't say anything about rhyming…

**Rodger Ruvie:** NO RHYMING! I won't hesitate to close your account again young man.

**Matt:** last post

**Mello** - **Near**

F**k you!

_Like Comment_

**Rodger Ruvie:** AND NO ASTRICS!

* * *

**Touta Matsuda** has changed from interested in women to interested in men

_Like Comment_

**Suichi Aizawa:** O.o okay…I sort of suspected…

**L:** Interesting was to "come out"

**Kanzo Mogi:** ….awkward

**Light Yagami:** I KNEW IT!

(8 people like this)

* * *

**Light** – **L**

You owe me five bucks

_Like Comment_

* * *

**L** – **Watari**

Yagami-kun appears to have a fully functioning 'gay-dar'.

_Like Comment_

**Watari:** You are not going to suggest that this makes him Kira are you?

**L:** No, I merely think it's interesting. It makes me question his own sexuality…

**Watari:** L… Why would you be wondering that?

**L:** I'm investigating him of course!

**Watari:** …

* * *

**L** – **Watari**

I need you to pick me up some things from the store.

_Like Comment_

**Watari:** Sure L, what do you need.

**L:** More cake… and whipped cream.

**Watari:** Ok, I'll get that for you.

**Mello:** I can think of a lot of things to do with whipped cream.

**Matt:** Head out of the gutter Mells…

**Mello:** lol ;D

* * *

**LeahKeehl13:** What do ya'll think of MelloxMatt in this story?


End file.
